rachmafandomcom-20200214-history
The Dread
The Dread is a title granted to an Aperonian rover by the Rover King himself, usually only once duing that monarch's reign. They are known as the King's Privateer. The Oath When a rover is chosen as the Dread, they swear an oath to King and Country. It is largely ceremonial, often not uttered outside of the swearing-in itself. The oath was not used originally, as far as records can tell, and was written sometime during the Briar Era, possibly by Briar King Travers Macguiness, the first Dread King. The Dread Oath I am the Dread. I am the sword of the king and the shield of the people. With these hands I move and shape the nation. With these feet I cross the skies of my homeland. My eyes are ever open, and my ears ever listening. Those that suffer shall not find their tongues unmoving in my presence. Those that punish unduly shall find themselves at the end of my blade. With the blessings of Tor Selva, Vaiti, Caladrem Nai, and Altrius, I swear that I will uphold the Laws of the King. Winds be blessed. Duties The Dread is ostensibly known as "The King's Privateer," but his or her duties extend far beyond that. Becuase the Dread is pulled from the people regardless of rank, they are viewed as a representation and a liason between the higher-ups of the Court and Houses and the common folk. They are often tasked with being the King's eyes and ears in areas where their jurisdiction may not carry as much weight, or where they cannot focus their attention. Dreads have historically been known to act as the King's executor among the Silverwing Brigade, for instance, or they perform examinations on some of the farther provinces. A lesser-known role of the Dread is to act as the King's heir should something happen. This is a tradition established at the end of the Blood era with the assassination of Blood King Anthony Flynn; current Dread, Travers Macguiness was able to overtake the leadership of Aperion and keep the country stable. Since then, among the Council, the Dread has been understood to be the Rover King's choice for succession, though the Dread may or may not be aware of it at the time. Title Every Dread is given a secondary title unique to them along with the position of the Dread. The name is symbolic, meant to summarize the kind of person the Dread is and how they reflect what they do best in Aperion. It can be a reflection of their battle prowess, their interest, a physical quirk, or any number of noteworthy factors. The name is bestowed to the Dread by the King upon the ceremonial recitation of the Oath.Their crew is usually referred to by this title as well. A popular example is the Dread Aegis, Westley Roberts, called such because he spent much of his adult life as a defender of those unable to protect themselves. His military history as a Silverwing Brigadeer may have lent credence to this choice. Category:Aperion